Things Change, but Love Last
by loveatfirstterra
Summary: After being forced to commit a horrible crime, Terra comes back, and a broken Beast Boy demands for a punishment. But when promises are not kept, who will be the final one punished? There will be no second half of the story
1. Is it Her?

**The Last Episode:**

**Things Change, but Friendship Last**

Disclaimer: Do the creators of the animated series still even have a copyright on the animated series?

* * *

Chapter 1: Never Give Up

* * *

He left.

He had actually left.

No more begging, no more tears, no more sleepless nights – over him. Terra realized that

if he had said one more word – tried one more time, she would've given up – yet she was

thankful that he didn't. For she had decided long ago that he was better off without her.

* * *

He had left – but it wasn't over. Beast Boy assured himself it would not be over until

every time her head lied down, his hand would be there to cushion it. Beast Boy was

determined – and he had decided long ago that he would never give up on her.

* * *

"Beast Boy where were you!"

As Beast Boy ran onto the scene he gasped at what he saw – each Titan had been taken down – their bodies lying over the gray pavement – but by whom? He ran to Cyborg and Starfire, who were closest to each other, and helped them up, followed by Raven and Robin.

"What happened?"

Robins responded as Starfire again fell to her knees, "It was Slade – he's back, and he took us down."

"Slade! Where'd he go?" He said with profuse resolve, however his feeling of immortality was quickly destroyed by Raven.

"What does it matter? Are you really willing to go after him on your own and get yourself killed?"

He sighed in defeat, bringing an awkward silence among the group that thankfully was broken by Cyborg.

"Let's head back to the tower."

Injured and embarrassed, the group complied, trudging off to Cyborg's car, each (leave Beast Boy) exhausted. As the forced themselves into the car, unbeknown to them, far in the distance, a masked man was watching.

"You should thank me Titans, for if I attacked now, I would easily take the city. But I do enjoy it when you attempt to put up a fight."

He turned and walked off, "Rain-check."

* * *

Raven was hunched over on her bed, Robin and Starfire were in recliners - sleeping, and

Cyborg was sprawled out on the couch, with Beast Boy on the floor, every so often staring at him, but when Cyborg attempted eye contact, the changeling would look away.

He groaned, "What do you **want **Green Bean."

"I need some help – with ..."

Cyborg cut him off, "Don't even say it, unless what you were going to say was video games or overcoming your vegetarianism."

"But Cyborg I know it's her!"

Now Cyborg stood, "What's your point?" He forced out coolly.

"What if she has amnesia?"

"What if she doesn't want to remember?" Cyborg countered. Beast Boy cringed at the memory of Slade telling him the exact same thing.

"Think about Terra, Cyborg, she would want to remember."

"I beg to differ." Cyborg had just begun to walk towards the kitchen when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Cyborg," the changeling whined softly.

Cyborg sighed, "I'll talk to the kid, but if she doesn't want in, I'm not making her – so don't get over excited about -"

Too late.

"Thanks Cyborg you're the best!" A grinning Beast Boy ran off to his room.

* * *

From a distance, Cyborg peered in through the window at the girl – this was the first time a Titan besides Beast Boy had even seen her – and she _did _look like Terra.

A bell rang, causing Cyborg's head to pop up – but just in time noticing Terra leaving the classroom. He raced to the side of the building and quickly leaned against the wall – he had to act natural.

Terra walked out – a red-haired and black-haired at her side..

"Hey kid."

Terra almost looked over, but quickly corrected herself and looked the other way.

Cyborg noticed.

"Terra," he called out.

All three girls turned to him, the redhead whispered to Terra, "Tara, he's cuter than the green guy, think you can hook me up after he's done stalking you."

"I disagree," Terra smiled, "and no. Let's go, I'm not in the mood for one of them today."

Terra held out her A+ essay, Cyborg ran up and peered over her shoulder.

"Nice, but next time shoot for extra credit."

Terra turned and attempted to slap Cyborg, but his giant hand caught her.

"Let go of me."

"We need to talk." He countered.

"Later."

"Tomorrow, at 3:10 at the Pizza Shop, if you aren't there, I'll come get you."

"What, your trying to convince me I'm Terra by asking me out, Terra spat out.

Cyborg ginned, "Whatever kid," he let go of her hand and walked off.

Now the black-haired piped in, "Do you think we need to report this guy."

The redhead countered, "No it wasn't that bad. But did you get his number?"

* * *

Terra stared at the clock, a familiar site that she had been staring at all day. Her teacher was in front of the chalkboard, giving some pointless lesson that Terra already knew, and thus she was completely ignoring her.

The teacher noticed.

"Is there a problem Tara?"

"Uh ..." Terra's eyes switched from the teacher to the clock and back.

_5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1._

"No." The bell rang before the teacher could further investigate, and she sighed as she watched her students go out the door.

Terra hurried to the Pizza Shop, she didn't want to risk another Titan coming to get her. She peered into the window as she walked to the door – Cyborg was already there. Opening the door and plopping her stuff down at the orange table – glaring at him the entire time, she sat.

"What?"

"So what kind of pizza do you like?" Cyborg was playing with her.

"Cheese," Terra lied.

"Hm."

"Anything else?"

" You know why I'm here, now it's your turn to ask a question. Anything you want to know?"

"No." Terra got up to leave, but was stopped by Cyborg.

"If you leave I'll see you tomorrow." She sat.

"Fine, who exactly is this Terra person."

"Terra if your going to lie to me, I'll see you tomorrow. But, if you don't want to go back, all you have to do is tell me."

"Fine, I don't want to go back."

"But you know who you are?"

"Yes."

"Good, now just tell Beast Boy that."

"But you said ..."

"I lied, **_Tara_."**

Cyborg walked out the door, leaving a steaming Terra in his place.

* * *

Terra's teacher looked at her, this was the second day she was off. And Tara Markov was never off.

"Tara, I need to speak to you."

Terra started to arise from her desk, but was stopped.

"After class."

Terra slumped back into her desk right as the bell rang.

"What?" Terra spat out – she was still a little bit mad.

"What's going on with you?"

Now Terra's voice softened, "I've just had to do some things after school."

The teacher raised her eyebrow, "Anything I need to know about?"

"No, today's the last day."

"Ok then, you can go."

Terra practically ran out of the room, if she knew Cyborg, he had told Beast Boy to meet her at the Pizza shop – and as she again approached the door, she peered in, she was right – wait – WRONG?

Terra spun around, where would Beast Boy want to meet her? Suddenly her eyes widened, Cyborg had already told him – she knew where he was.

* * *

Terra just stared straight ahead as she approached the amusement park.

* * *

**Next update: within 4 days, probably in 2 days, maybe in 1, all depends.**

**Next chapter: Beast Boy confronts Terra**

**A Note to all writers: If this is happening to everyone, all had difficulty using the add ruler sign in simple mode when editing your story. If you want the lines in your story, simply go to html mode and type this: ** hr / **wherever you want them.  
**


	2. Crime and Punishment

* * *

Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment

* * *

Terra stepped forward cautiously – if she new Beast Boy – she knew where he was. She inhaled and exhaled, and then went straight to the fun house – where she betrayed Beast Boy. She heard a voice calling her there, and smiled – she did know Beast Boy.

* * *

Beast Boy ran into the pizza shop, "Hey Terra sorry I'm late – Terra?" Cyborg had said she would be here; did she walk out on him again?

* * *

Terra stepped into the House of Mirrors, "Beast Boy where are you?" 

"Terra, over here."

She snapped her head over and saw Beast Boy walking off.

"Hold on!" She quickly grasped his shoulder, and turned him to her, but quickly took a step back, gasping at a metal face with red eyes. The robot fell over, "Terra, over here, over here Terra!"

Terra's eyes shifted from left to right. "Hello-" Suddenly she was slammed into one of the mirrors, causing it to break, after a failing attempt to shield herself from the falling glass, she looked up at a black and orange mask.

"Slade!"

"Hello Terra." Slade snapped a microchip on the back of her neck, causing her posture to straighten and eyes glow red.

"It's time for you and I to have some fun."

A few strands of hair fell in front of Terra's face, covering one eye.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

It had been three hours, she wasn't about to show up. Beast Boy tried to encourage himself – maybe she was held after school, maybe she had left when she saw he wasn't there ... but none of it worked. She had left him – again. He turned into a pigeon and flew to the Tower, he stepped inside and was quickly greeted by Cyborg. 

"Was she there?"

"No," Beast Boy forced out, fighting back tears.

Cyborg sighed, "I'll talk to her again tom-"

"No ... don't bother."

Cyborg's eyes widened and he stepped back as Beast Boy headed to his room. Robin came in – forcing down whatever Starfire had just made him.

"What's up with him?"

"Terra."

The alarm suddenly blared ...

"Titan's trouble." Each Titan except Beast Boy came out.

"Come on Beast Boy!" Robin shouted down the hallway as the sad changeling did in fact reluctantly come out. Raven switched on the video and each Titan gasped at what they saw.

"Terra?"

* * *

Terra threw a large boulder at a crowd of people, grinning to herself as one was caught under the giant mass. 

"Finish him," Slade called out to her from the earpiece.

"Terra stop!" With Beast Boy in front, each Titan ran on to the scene, stopping about ten feet from where the blonde was.

Terra again grinned, and forced the rock into the man, much the Titans shock, thus killing him.

"Titans go!"

Cyborg began firing blue electrical blast at the girl, but they were only stopped by a rock wall. Suddenly, with a flick of her wrist, the wall was sent flying at Cyborg and Raven, causing the two to smash into yet another wall, knocking both of them out.

Now Robin came swinging his fist which were easily blocked by Terra's own hands. He directed a punch at her face; to his shock, she caught it, and threw him to the earth. In a flash, she raised the two of them up off ground level, but then was hit with green starbolts from Starfire. She scowled, and then sent the Boy Wonder crashing into Starfire, again knocking them out. Now all that remained was Beast Boy, who was still watching in awe.

"Terra?"

Terra grinned, "Brat Boy."

She sent a boulder crashing at him, the impact sent smoke all over the scene. She grinned to herself and began to walk away, but was then tackled by a giant gorilla. The second she hit the ground two sounds were made. The first was an electric shock type noise, and the second was a clear crack. The first would be the microchip, the second would be Terra's arm. Terra's eyes turned blue and she screemed in pain, only to be thrown against a wall by the tail of a dinosaur.

"Beast Boy, please stop! I'm sorry I lied to you!"

"It's too late Terra."

Terra looked around her – what had just happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by a wolf who smashed her against the wall, holding her up by her arms and growling in her face.

"Beast Boy please – what happened? The wolf threw her down, and Terra quickly coiled up into a ball, sobbing into her knees.

"Please Beast Boy," she whispered. Suddenly, as the wolf was about to strike, Beast Boy turned into himself again.

"I'm not going to kill you Terra. I think a more appropriate punishment would be for me to watch as you rot in jail." He purposely grabbed her broken arm, causing Terra to squeak in pain, and dragged her to the now awakening Robin.

"Please Beast Boy what's going on!"

"Don't act like you don't know."

Terra just sobbed as Beast Boy continued to drag her.

"Is that how big a coward you are Terra, you fight until you start to lose, and then you coil up into a ball. And we once thought you were good enough to be a Titan."

Now Terra painfully broke free of his grip, bending over while yelling, "What are YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Beast Boy again reached to grab her, but was cut off by Cyborg, who was surveying the scene.

"STOP!"

Beast Boy looked up at his metal team mate, who was currently walking towards Terra.

"Do you recognize this?"

Cyborg held out his hand, with the chip in it. Terra stared down at it, and suddenly, a flood of memories shot at her.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?" Robin questioned as he attempted to awaken Starfire.

"A microchip – someone was controlling her."

"What happened?" Terra again questioned, spotting a dead man on the ground. _Oh my god – no!_

"You killed a man Terra." Beast Boy's voice rang in her ears.

Terra hunched over, crying, as the Titan's now surrounded her.

"Let's get her back to the Tower, we'll decide her punishment there."

* * *

In the Tower

* * *

Terra laid on her former bed, crying, with Beast Boy the only other in the room. 

"Why didn't you come to the pizza shop Terra." Terra winced at his words.

"I did! You weren't there! I figured that if Cyborg told you I remembered you would be in the amusement park, but then I saw Slade and ..." Terra ran out of breath, coughing.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Now Terra's anger grew and she sat up, "Beast Boy I just killed a guy in cold blood! I don't need this right now!" She again fell back on the bed, the tears resumed.

"And what do you expect Terra? This was your fault! If you had never lied – th – that man would still be alive!"

Terra cringed, now looking up at the source of the harsh words.

"Please Beast Boy – I'm so sorry."

"I don't really care whether your sorry or not." Beast Boy opened the door, causing Cyborg and Raven to fall over, and then get up quickly.

Raven began, both blushing, "Uh ... hey! We were just coming to get you but ..." Beast Boy just walked past them and the door shut, leaving a still hysterical Terra alone.

* * *

"She deserves to go to jail – this was her doing," Beast Boy said to Robin as he walked in the room. 

"No Beast Boy – this was Slade's doing, but if you insist on punishment - I'm thinking house arrest."

"I do not want her around here!" Beast Boy quickly shouted.

"Why?" Robin countered.

"She lied to us. All she's done is lie to us. It's her turn to hurt."

"Why do you think she lied to us Beast Boy?" Raven joined the conversation. Beast Boy simply looked down, he had no response.

"One word – normalcy. When she came here in order to be normal she needed control of her powers, so she went to Slade. When she came back she probably thought we didn't want her – or better: we were better off without her, so she surrounded herself in a new environment, and in order to be normal there, she couldn't have powers."

Beast Boy again stared down, and Robin again spoke, "Let's vote on it."

The only options were house arrest in jail - although most the Titans wanted neither - but in respect for Beast Boy's wanting of a punishment, one had to be made.

Starfire refused to vote – she couldn't imagine putting Terra in house arrest OR jail.

Cyborg voted for house arrest – his logic was safety.

Raven also voted house arrest, she knew what it felt like to long for normalcy.

Beast Boy reluctantly agreed to house arrest, and thus it was unanimous.

Robin would be the one to break the news.

* * *

The Boy Wonder stepped into the blonde's room – she was still crying, so he placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. 

"I deserve to go to jail!"

"You don't deserve to go to jail Terra, but we still have to be careful given our history."

"I want to go to jail!"

"It's not your fault Terra, ignore what Beast Boy told you. We ARE however putting you under house arrest, you cannot leave your room without someone accompanying you. I'm sorry Terra, but it has to be done. We're putting up bars outside your window so we know you won't escape." Robin pushed a button and the bars came up, blocking out most of the small amount of sunlight entering the room. He did, however, notice that Terra's arm was oddly shaped.

"Terra what happened to your arm."

"Nothing." Terra had decided that if the Titans wouldn't let her go to jail, she needed to be punished in other ways.

"Terra, don't lie to me, you know what that gets you into." The girl stared at him, refusing to respond.

"Then I'll have Cyborg look at you."

* * *

In the Titan Med-room

* * *

"This is a pretty bad break kid – did you play with your arm after it broke?" 

Terra didn't respond.

"Did Beast Boy hurt your arm after it broke?" Now she just looked away. Cyborg finished the cast and let her go, but not before bear-hugging her.

"It'll get better kid – I've killed someone before too, so has Robin, so has Beast Boy, and so has Raven – only Starfire hasn't, and she couldn't hut a fly. So trust me, it'll get better."

Terra now returned the hug, and after a few seconds each let go.

"Thank you Cyborg," Terra practically whispered before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Wow, I actually updated the same day, hmm. Well I know I said this would be the confrontation chap, but I changed my mind, however, I will say for certain the next chapter will begin with a timeframe of 4 months later (I'll update in 3 days or less).**


	3. Broken

* * *

Chapter 3: Broken

* * *

**Note: This is not the end!**

* * *

It had been four months – and the lies had piled up. They had said that once Beast Boy changed his mind – she would be let go, and that this would happen in a matter of days. They had said that what happened wasn't her fault. They had said that they still cared for her. 

But now, still in her sun-deprived room, lock on door, bars on windows, Terra realized that they never really cared for her at all.

* * *

_Just Outside_

* * *

"Beast Boy – I'm warning you – every single day you keep her in there gives her another reason to run – and soon enough the reasons to run will outweigh the reasons to stay." 

"I know – I just don't think I'm ready."

"Well get ready, because you're the only one keeping her in there – and she knows that."

"Ok, I'll talk to her tonight."

* * *

Terra had decided – it was time to leave. She was a criminal – not a Titan. She was a traitor – not a friend. She was worthless – not an asset. And worst of all – she was friendless – not to mention loveless. 

She examined the metal bars – they were strong – but not strong enough. So, carrying a rock through the bars by making them extremely, she set in place, so that it was between the middle two bars. Just then she stopped – staring at her luggage (which wasn't much at all), she decided she needed to do one more thing. She wrote out letters to each Titan.

"There." Again she set the rocks in place.

"Focus Terra."

She attempted to expand them – like having a block of play-dough and squishing it down. And the bars started to bend.

Suddenly there was a knock out the door.

_Shit._

Terra attempted to straighten the bars, threw the rocks out the window, threw her luggage out of the bag and onto the floor – for right now, she didn't care if they thought she was messy.

"Terra? You in there?" It was Beast Boy. Terra couldn't help it – she let her mouth run, even though her mind was telling her to hold back.

"No I'm not here, I'm no longer under house arrest and now I'm having fun outside."

Outside, Beast Boy sighed – this was going to be difficult.

"Well then mysterious voice – can I leave a message?"

If it had even been a day earlier, Terra might have grinned. But not this time.

"No."

Terra heard the locks starting to open.

"Stay out of my room!"

She quickly locked her inside lock on the metal door.

"What the hell Beast Boy I don't want to talk to you!"

Terra again flopped down on her bed – staring at the artificial sky above her.

Beast Boy took a step back – _Why the hell did he just do that. Cyborg was right – she does hate me.  
_

"Terra I'm sorry, please let me talk to you. Just give me 10 seconds."

"You're talking to me now aren't you?"

"Please Terra?"

Now tears appeared on Terra's face, her voice began to crack as she cried, "You haven't talked to me ONCE in the past four months – not ONCE."

"I'm so sorry Terra." _I did this to her - I've hurt her - I've broken her._ Beast Boy was being overcome by guilt.

Terra couldn't make up her mind. If she opened the door – she knew Beast Boy would be in his puppy form, and she would soften up – which she did not want to do right now, but then again it was Beast Boy.

"Look Terra in order for me to make up for the past four months I got to do a lot of talking – so can I start now?"

That did it.

Terra opened the door.

"Hey," Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"Hey," Terra managed to get out – the tears still streaming down her face.

"Can I come in?"

"Mmhmm," Terra nodded, and immediately went to lay down on her bed.

"You were going to leave?" Terra immediately brought her head up – he had found the letter.

"I can't take it anymore Beast Boy – I've always been able to come and go – but now I'm stuck here, trapped and I can't take it." Beast Boy again thought to himself – _he had done this to her._

Terra again plopped her head down on the bed, but to her shock – Beast Boy laid right next to her. Face to face. His glove wiped her tears off her face and then his arms supported her body in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Terra – it's all my fault," now tears came down Beast Boy's face, "you can come and go as you please."

Terra squeaked and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you."

"But one more thing ..."

Terra backed off – still holding him, but not as tight - so she could look at him.

"I would really appreciate it if you stayed."

Terra let out a short laugh/sob and nodded her head. Again they hugged, their bodies pressed against each other. Now Beast Boy attempted to back off, but was held down by Terra.

"Not yet, I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going to leave."

He forced his way back a bit, keeping his left hand under her, but moving his right hand to her face again.

"And I'm never going to let you go."

And then he kissed her, each tongue venturing forth into the other mouth. After several seconds they separated, again hugging each other for dear life.

"I love you Beast Boy."

"I love you too Terra – and I always will."

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

Ok, this was kinda short, but now it's going to get deeper, and while Beast Boy faced part of his punishment by realizing how much he had hurt Terra, but of course that's not all. I've never done this much in one day, so I'm actually somewhat proud of myself. That being said, there's only a small chance of me updating again today. But hey, please review!

Next update: within two days.


End file.
